To survive the apocalypse
by Serrenna2.0
Summary: It was just a class trip. Just a normal everyday trip. So...How did it become a struggle to survive among the undead? Now they have to change for their new world, but...Is it even worth it?


_I'm bored and feel like postponing homework, so yeah. Okay so like, quick insight. This story takes place when the countries are in high school, and at a Montessori school. Once every year (in middle school, at least) the seventh and eighth graders will go a five day trip somewhere, so that's what they're doing. I had to switch the age differences around a little bit, but oh well. Oh yeah, feel like clarifying that they're in high school. _

"Hey, where're we going again?" 15 year old Feliciano Vargas asked, looking up from the bus window he had occupied himself with to see his boyfriend, Ludwig Beilschmidt, who sighed at the question.

"Chicago, remember?" He responded, wondering to himself how it was humanly possible for someone to literally have the attention-span of a goldfish.

"Oh yeah!" The red-head exclaimed with a smile before turning his attention back the outside world. That was always their arrangement whilst riding any form of school locomotive. Feliciano got the window seat. It gave him something to occupy himself with, and a wall to lean against if he fell asleep. The rustling of papers drew Ludwig's attention to the person sitting on the row of seats next to his. He and Feli's best friend Kiku-currently without a person to sit by due to his usually reserved nature-was scribbling something furiously in a notebook he had.

"What are you drawing?" The blonde questioned, his comment apparently scaring the shorter man, as he quickly shut the book, only to have it grabbed out of his hands by Gilbert, sitting in the seat behind him.

"A-ah! Give that back!" Kiku yelled, almost blushing, standing up in his seat as the blue book disappeared behind his chair. The man was always drawing manga, but rarely let anybody see it.

"Oh, wow Kiku, I didn't know you were into _that_." Gilbert mused, flipping through the pages. Kiku blushed an even darker shade of red.

"You have no right to look through my personal things! Now give it back!" He yelled stiffly, stretching a hand out for the thing.

"Hey West. Catch!" Before Ludwig knew what was happening, his friends' notebook landed in his lap.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano said, looking at the blonde with his head tilted, eyeing the notebook that, to him, had suddenly appeared. "Isn't that Kiku's?"

"Yes! And I would like it back!" Feliciano eye's narrowed, as he deftly, with his adept painter-hands, snatched the book from the still slightly confused Ludwig and opened it. He instantly closed it.

"Kiku, I didn't know you were into _that_." He smirked.

"Oh not you too! Ludwig, restrain your boyfriend!" Kiku yelled, and so the blonde snatched the book from the Italian's hands, only to see that the so called dirty pictures were just people. Anime people in different poses. As if on cue, Feliciano and Gilbert began laughing, and Ludwig and Kiku were left confused.

"I don't understand." The German said plainly, tossing the book back to Kiku who protectively wrapped his arms around it.

"We tricked you!" the shorter man said from beside him. "Gilbert told me you'd fall for it, and he was right!"  
"Yeah West. You should have seen your face!" His brother added. Ludwig opened his mouth, about to scold his older brother for being a bad influence, when the a scream sounded from the front of the communal transportation system. A moment later it hit a large bump, and then ground to a halt.

"Wh-what happened?" Alfred Jones, a classmate and friend asked quietly from the seat in front of Kiku, the first to break the silence. Nobody responded for a while.

"You-you saw him too, right?" The bus driver asked, looking towards the two teachers sitting in the first two seats on the bus. "He-he saw me coming. He-he just didn't move." _He just didn't…move? _Ludwig heard the worried tone of the man. _He? A…A person? Did he hit…A person? _

"God man, you..you've gotta make sure he's okay." Their math and science teacher said.

"R…right." The bus doors opened, and the driver departed the bus. All around classmates whispered worriedly to each other. Even Alfred who could never be quiet or read the mood, kept his voice low.

"Ludwig did he…?" Feliciano asked, almost shaking next to the blonde. His face was turned to the blonde, away from the window. Ludwig put an arm around the red head and pulled him closer.

"You'll be okay, alright? I'll keep you safe." He, to be honest, wasn't quite sure what had made him say that, after all, they were perfectly safe in the bus. Even if the driver had hit and killed a man, that was his problem. They were going to be okay.

"The-the man! He-He's! Aaah!" Emma yelled, emitting an ear piercing scream. She was sitting with her older brother, Mogens in the second row of seats, and probably had a clear view of the man and the driver outside her window. "Drive! Drive! Drive!" She screamed at mostly the teachers, who seemed stunned. _What's going on? _Ludwig shifted himself so that he was, for the most part, leaning over Feli, and pressed his face against the window. He didn't have a clear view of the goings-on, but he did see a man, all bloody and with a pretty mangled body, rip out a chunk of the bus driver's throat.

It then occurred to Ludwig that there hadn't really been much traffic for the last hour or so, and there had been barely any pedestrians. _What the hell is going on? _All around classmates started yelling frantically, some even getting up to start the bus themselves. After a few moments, their science and math teacher, Mr. Roy finally lept up and got the bus started speeding away from it all just as the body had started moving towards them.

"L-ludwig wha-what was that?" Feliciano asked quietly as Ludwig shifted back into his original spot.

"I-I don't know." He said honestly. "But I'm sure we'll be okay." His answer didn't seem to really help, as the Italian was still shaking, and no longer looking out the window.

"What-what the _Hell _was that?" The history and English teacher, Mrs. Grays asked loudly. "We just left a man out there! We could've saved him! But instead you just drove off!"

"Well I didn't see _you _doing anything but sit there!" He yelled back, driving through the streets almost recklessly. "I'm going to a police station, and then I'm going to notify the police."

"There's no use." Kiku interrupted from his seat. "It-that was a zombie! If you go to the police station, you'll die!"

"He's right! You can't!" Emma agreed. Ludwig would have interrupted and called them crazy, except that had been stereotypical zombie behavior. (He'd read a few of Kiku's zombie mangas.)

"Z-zombies?" Feli and Alfred asked worriedly almost at the same time. The two biggest scaredy-cats.

"No you idiot, there's no such thing." Arthur said loudly. Ludwig on the other hand, wasn't so sure. There had been a strange disease a few moths prior that has infected around half the population, according to the news. It had gotten so bad schools were cancelled, and then all of the sudden…everybody was simultaneously better. No more puking blood, no more fevers, everybody was fine all at the exact same time. It was considered a miracle, but Kiku and Emma, the avid zombie apocalypse believers, had said that it was the start of the apocalypse. Of course nobody listened. Maybe though…there had been some truth to it. If that person had really been a zombie and not some…He wasn't sure what other explanation there was. He turned to look at Kiku, who was pale.

"Hey Kiku," he offered, "want to come sit with us?" Kiku nodded, and both the men made room for him to squeeze in between them. He was vaguely aware of Mr. Roy yelling at Emma and Kiku for being ridiculous, but he paid the teacher no mind. About a half an hour passed. The bus was stopped at a red light. Everybody was freaking out, and Ivan Braginski stood up, the tallest student there.

"I would like to get off the bus." He said with a smile. All heads turned to him as Mr. Roy asked him why. The Russian answered with a simple "If I'm stuck with most of you, I'll probably die. I work best alone." Ludwig was vaguely aware of Yao, Ivan's boyfriend, whispering something to the man, but most of his attention was directed out of the window at citizens he could see. They didn't even look human. They hobbled around on strangely bent legs, covered in blood, sometimes missing limbs, or holding extra ones in their mouths.

"Sit back down, nobody is leaving! It's utter Hell out there!" Mr. Roy said, apparently seeing that what his students had been saying was true. They were zombies. And they seemed to be everywhere. By now it was a fairly unstated fact. There were zombies. And they were surrounded by the zombies.

West and Elizabeta had, by that time, migrated to Kiku's old seat to be closer to Ludwig, and Lovino and Antonio, seated behind Feli, Kiku, and Ludwig had been worrying for a while now. _What am I supposed to do? _Ludwig wondered to himself. _There are…There are zombies everywhere. _The knowledge that humanity had a predator had, by now, stuck itself despairingly into his thoughts. _How are we going to survive? _He wasn't sure when, but Feliciano had fallen asleep, leaning his head against the window, and he was thankful for that.

"Ludwig, what do you think we should do?" Kiku asked quietly. Ludwig didn't have an answer.

"If this whole thing is real, we'll need somewhere to hole up, weapons, a steady food source..." He let his voice trail off.

"Why aren't you going?" Mrs. Grays screeched. "Those _things _are getting closer! Go!"

"I can't!" The teacher yelled back. "I think we're out of gas!" _Out of gas? _Those things were coming closer. One woman in particular, with a pink tank top stained with blood, a black pencil skirt and long messy black hair caught the man's eyes. Hanging from her oddly positioned arms hung grocery bags filled with what seemed like groceries.

"Are you serious?" Mrs. Grays asked. "So then what do we do?"

"We could always sneak out the fire exit." Mogens suggested, emotionless as always, pointing a finger to the fire exit on the other side of the bus.

"Yeah! Gilbert exclaimed, looking out his window. "And there aren't as many of them over there. In fact, I don't see any!...Oh what is it Eliza?...Oh. Nevermind there are a few out there, but still less. And there's a forest! Yes Eliza I know a forest could be good or bad. I'm not some kind of idiot."

"So it's settled?" Mr. Roy asked, we'll snake out and then…what?"

"We'll need some food." Tino Vainamoinen said, earning a nod for Berwald Oxenstierna.

"Uh-huh." Magnus Densen nodded. "Foods good." Everybody knew that under any other circumstances Alfred would be agreeing hole-heartedly.

"Weapons." Vash Zwilingi said. "We need weapons."

"I agree with big brother." His short little sister agreed, holding tightly to his left arm.

"Weapons would be nice." Said Ivan. "Since my pipe was taken earlier." A glare was sent towards the teacher that prohibited the possible weapon.

"We'll need somewhere to go." Antonio Fernandez Carriedo announced. "Some sort of shelter. It might have weapons and food in it."

"Look, could we talk about this once we've left the bus?" Arthur asked, eyeing the zombies coming closer.

_Woot woot yay for abrupt endings! I'm too tired to further the plot any longer, so this is where we end! BTW, Emma is Belgium, Mogens is Netherlands, and Magnus is Denmark. _

_Rate and Review please! Serrenna out~_


End file.
